der schwarze Vogel
by DesertDancing
Summary: eine traurige Liebesgeschichte, Kurzgeschichte, abgeschlossen


Autor: DesertDancing  
  
Disclaimer: Alles was euch bekannt vorkommt gehört dem genialen J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Vielleicht reviewt ihr mir ja mal ??? Ich würde mich wirklich sehr, sehr freuen.  
  
DesertDancing  
  
~~~  
  
Sein Arm streifte durch das Gras, leise raschelte es, Tauperlen benetzten den Boden. Behutsam griff er nach ihrer Hand, nur eine Bewegung und so voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Leise flüsterte ihr etwas zu.  
  
Sie sprang auf, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und ihre helle Haut glänzte im silbernen Mondlicht. Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, ihre Lippen formten Worte, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
  
Nur noch fort wollte sie, seine Worte konnte sie nicht verstehen, wollte es auch nicht. Geschwind trugen ihre nackten Füße sie weg von diesem Ort, hinein in die Dunkelheit. Er folgte ihr, immer wieder rief er ihren Namen, nahezu verzweifelt. Immer schneller wurden ihre Schritte, lautlos flüchtete sie. Eine Flucht vor den Tatsachen, vor ihren Gefühlen...  
  
Ranken zerkratzten ihre Beine, Steine schnitten in ihre Füße. Endlich war sie dort, an ihrem Ziel, ihrem Ort der Ruhe.  
  
Schluchzend ließ sie sich am schwarzen Seeufer nieder. Ihre Tränen färbten den feinen Sand dunkel. Der Spiegelsee lag wie immer unbewegt vor ihr, unberührt von Krieg und Lied, und doch dunkel wie der Schmerz der Jahre, welche auf ihm lastenden. Keine einzige Welle regte sich, auch als ein Blatt seine Oberfläche berührte geschah nichts. Für einen Augenblick schien es als würde die Zeit still stehen.  
  
Stille... Verschlingende, bedrückende, dunkle Stille...  
  
Er war hier, er, den sie so liebte, sie spürte es. Leicht berührte er ihre Schulter und doch ließ diese Berührung sie zusammenzucken. Sein Gesicht zeigte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche, eine ihrer Tränen fiel in den See.  
  
"Romena, ich werde für Gondor in den Krieg ziehen. Wenn ich sterbe, dann in Ehre und ein Teil meines Herzens wird immer bei dir weilen. Gib mir deinen Segen und lasse mich ziehn.... Mach mir den Abschied nicht schwerer, als er mir schon fällt. Romena, bitte...", sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Seine Worte bohrten sich in ihr Herz, wie die Klinge eines Dolches aus Mithril, dem mystischen Silber.  
  
"Berion, ich liebe dich und wenn es dein Wunsch ist so nimm meinen Segen und zieh in den Krieg. Ich werde auf dich warten, solange bis meine Seele vor Kummer vergeht..."  
  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich ein letztes Mal, ein Kuss so sanft wie ein Hauch des Morgenwindes. Langsam glitt seine Hand aus der ihren. Leise knirschte der Sand unter seinen Füßen. Kraftlos sank sie zu Boden, leise schluchzend. Ein Schrei, fast eine Melodie der Trauer und des Vergessenem hallte an den steinernen Wänden wieder. Schmerz zeigte sich in ihrem leisen Gesang, kurz spiegelte sich ein schwarzer Vogel in ihren Augen wieder.  
  
"Wenn du ihn siehst,  
  
den Schwarzen Schatten, die Melodie hörst, die Trauer spürst,  
  
dann ist es zu spät für deine Liebe,  
  
er wird sterben, sein Leben lassen,  
  
für das Bild des schwarzen Schattens..."  
  
Lange blieb sie am Seeufer liegen, um ihren Liebsten bangend. Würden die alten Geschichten sich erfüllen, würde Berion sterben weil sie den schwarzen Vogel gesehen hatte, seinen Schrei hörte.....  
  
Die Zeit verging und Romena half in den Hausern der Heilung in der weißen Stadt Minas Tirith, der Krieg ging und Feste wurden gefeiert, Verletzte und Kranke versorgt, hatte der Krieg doch seine Spuren hinterlassen. Aber lachen konnte sie nicht mehr, kein Zeichen von ihm, Tag für Tag wartete sie. Vergeblich...  
  
Sie löschte das Licht im letzten Zimmer der Kranken und trat hinaus in den Garten. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem schwarzen Haar und wie sooft traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Da berührte eine Hand ihre Schulter.  
  
Hastig fuhr Romena herum und hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, dann rollten stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen, Berion. Sie hatte die Zeichen falsch gedeutet, Eru hatte sie erhört. Ihr geliebter hatte den Krieg überlebt.  
  
Zusammen verbrachten sie seit diesem glücklichen Tag jede freie Minute und streiften gemeinsam durch das Land. Ihre Liebe wurde ein unzertrennliches Band. Eines Tages führten ihre Wege zum Spiegelsee, an welchem sie über Nacht verweilen wollten. Romena ging Holz sammeln, plötzlich hörte sie einen Schrei und ein platschen. Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter, ihr Herz schlug schneller. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie zum See zurück. Ein schwarzer Vogel flog über den See, ließ sich am anderen Ufer nieder und sang sein trauriges Lied. Wellen spielten auf der Oberfläche des Sees, das erste Mal und doch nahm sie alles nur wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Dann herrschte Stille. Alles war so unbewegt wie zuvor. Berions Körper trieb an das sandige Ufer, er war ertrunken im Spiegelsee. Seine Lippen waren blau, in seinen Augen stand entsetzen geschrieben. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um diesen einen Gedanken, er hatte sie verlassen, er wurde ihr genommen.  
  
Ein schrecklicher Schrei durchbrach die Abenddämmerung. Jeder erkannte den Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, die Trauer in ihm.  
  
Am nächsten Tag fand man zwei tote Menschen am Ufer des Spiegelsees, neben ihnen saß ein schwarzer Vogel und sang seine Melodie... 


End file.
